


I Know Your Secret <3

by IsTheMedia



Series: SLHS Monsters [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Monster!AU, New Monster shows up here, mentions of the rest of the 78th class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: "I know your secret". Four little words, neatly written with a tiny little heart at the end...And for some reason those were the most frightening words any of them have ever read.





	I Know Your Secret <3

_Tuesday: After School 16:45_

 

“He’s not in the music room,” Taka reported.

“Ain’t out on the roof,” Mondo added.

“He wasn’t by the pool either,” Chihiro said and frowned. “This is bad, where did he go?”

Ever since finding out about their secrets, about them all being monsters they tried to make a habit out of spending their free time together. Chihiro could let their face fade, Mondo was able to let his ears, horns and tail out, and Taka was just grateful that he no longer had to keep the high collar of his jacket done up.

So where was the fourth member to this little group?

“Wait...did any of us check the damn art room?” Mondo asked. Taka and Chihiro both gasped-well that answered that.

They all rushed to the art room, and carefully peaked inside. Seemed like the art club was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously they slipped in and headed to the back room where the kiln was. Of course, this should have been the first place they should have checked.

Leon would sit and watch it. Hulderkalls were still one of the weirdest things in Mondo’s opinion-ah yep there he was.

Shoulders slouched, and the baseball player just watched it, the tiny door to where the fire was opened wide.

Chihiro forgot how...creepy it was sometimes. How Leon just wouldn’t move. He would just sit still, so very very still and just, watch it. It wasn’t a charcoal burner persay, but it close enough he supposed.

Ah right! Chihiro tugged on Mondo’s jacket and pointed to his bag the biker offered to carry. Without any further explanation, Mondo handed it back to Chihiro. The small programmer wordlessly opening it up and pulling out a small thing of snacks and a bottle of juice.

Carefully to not alert Leon, Chihiro set the things down before heading back over to the other two. They waited and then slowly, as if coming out of a daze Leon moved a bit. He caught sight of the items laid out and picked them up.

“So ah--”

Leon jumped as he popped the tab on his juice, causing Taka to jump as well. “Taka! Shit You cannot snea---uuuh how long have you guys been there?” Leon trailed off as he looked over.

“A while,” Chihiro said as they went over. “I-is everything, alright? You...usually don’t act like that unless something is bothering you.”

Leon sighed as he dug out something from his pocket. Chihiro make their way over and took it. A note? The small programmer unfolded it…

 

_I know your secret_

 

Looking up from the letter, they noticed Leon was back staring at the fire burning in the kiln. So that’s why he was like this. S-somebody knew? They know Leon might act a bit, irresponsible with his abilities, but he knows how to get out of those situations. He KNOWS what to do to get people to forget.

And he’s a lot more careful than Mondo gives him credit for. Chihiro looked back to the letter…

Strange, it felt like they should notice this writing.

 

_\--Wednesday: After School 16:07_

 

Mondo knocked on Taka’s door. He noticed something was off with the moral compass. He was acting a lot more agitated than usual...and was touching and tugging at the high collar of his jacket almost at all times.

They may have only been dating for about a month but Mondo was able to pick up on things bothering his boyfriend.

He knocked again. “Kiyo? Babe? You in there?” He knows he’s in there-he just. When there was still no answer Mondo huffed some and then covered his mouth when a wisp of smoke seeped through. Great now HE was getting worked up.

He didn’t ask again. Opening the door with more force than was probably necessary, Mondo cough a bit and closed it right away as soon as he was in. The entire room was almost filled with a fine red smoke.

This wasn’t a good sign.

“Kiyo?” Mondo looked around and stepped in further, his eyes catching the discarded uniform jacket on the bed.

With thoughts going through his head of what could have gotten the other worked up, he didn’t even notice the other stepping out of the bathroom until he heard them yelp.

“Mondo!” Taka looked absolutely frazzled. Eyes a bit wider than usual, and he could clearly see the seam of where Taka’s head would attach to his neck.

“H-hey, Kiyo,” Mondo went over to him. “ What’s up? Yer actin’ up so much yer smokin’ up da place?”

Taka fidgeted with his hands and looked away, as if in shame. “I-it’s n-nothing Kyoudai. I--please you do n-not need to worry about--”

“Kiyo c’mon don’t fuckin’ lie ta me!” Mondo said louder than he needed too. “Somethin’s buggin’ ya and I wanna help!”

“I-it has nothing to concern you wi--”  

The more frantic Taka’s tone gotten, the more smoke seem to slip through that barely there gap in the dullahan’s neck. Carefully, Mondo pulled Taka to him-ignoring the yelp he’d gotten in return, and kissed the other.

Taka froze for a moment, the smoke instantly stopping before his eyes drooped slightly and kissed back. He was always worried about Mondo inhaling the supernatural smoke that would occasionally billow out from his mouth if he’s too worked up-yet the biker never complained. Perhaps it had to deal with him being a hellhound.

He pulled Taka closer, sharp teeth skimming over the others bottom lip. Taka gasped, and Mondo pushed in.

Hot…

Everything with Mondo was always so hot. Taka mewled softly a the kiss deepened. A hand reaching up to cup at Taka’s jaw to tilt his head just so.

Taka’s mind was blank. He couldn’t piece together what made him so frantic-just could only focus on how good this felt. How good Mondo made him feel.

When Mondo pulled back, there was a small wisps of black and red smoke swirling between them. A hand was still cupping under Taka’s jaw, the dullahan’s head slightly askew. A scene that would have a person panic or scream in terror at, but for him, it was just kinda cute. Tears were streaming down the dullahan’s face as well. He was always so cute when he got worked up.“C’mon...tell me what happened babe.”

The pet name is what got it.

Adjusting his head, Taka proceeded to crack open the windows slightly to let the fine smoke clear from his room, as he fetched the item that cause his panic.

It was in a simple white envelope with his name on it. It was slipped under his door…inside was a note.

 

_I know your secret._

 

_\--Friday: After school 17:15_

 

Leon huffed as he slurped on his smoothie. Chihiro frowned as they looked between the letters. They were at a small fast food place, just within a few blocks from Hope’s Peak. It was Mondo’s idea, saying he wanted to take Taka out-said wanted to get the moral compass some comfort food since his whole panic he had a few days ago.

He’d never admit it out loud, but he thought it was kinda damn cute that Mondo would do something like that. Hard to think that hulking and intimidating hellhound was such a freaking softie.

“They are definitely from the same person, Chihiro concluded.

“But how da hell did they figure out Kiyo?” Mondo asked. “Fuckin’ can understand Kuwata, but Kiyo’s real good at hidin’ in-none of us noticed it!”

“Mondo!” Taka hissed as he looked around to make sure nobody heard the biker.

“That IS concerning,” Chihiro said as they picked up the notes again. “At first I thought maybe Kyouko, since she _is_ the Ultimate Detective, however I know this isn’t her writing.”

“Riiiight, ya did that project with her and Makoto,” Leon said.

Chihiro nodded. “It’s also definitely not Makoto’s either,” they added. “But I’m positive I’ve seen this handwriting before...i-in one of our classes.”

“So it’s somebody from the 78th class?” Taka asked.

The programmer nodded. “Yes, I’m positive of that. We can narrow down a lot of people too. For example, it’s none of us, Kyouko or Makoto.”

“Ain’t Hiro’s either, dude’s writing is freakishly neat,” Leon said.

“Isn’t Sakura’s neither,” Mondo said.

“Ah that is true, she writes in traditional calligraphy,” Taka recalled.

“So...that leaves;Junko, Mukuro, Sayaka, Celeste, Hifumi, Aoi, Toko, and Byakuya, as all possible suspects.”

“Thiiiink we can cross out Togami,” Leon said. “Don’t think he’d put a little heart for a period.”

Chihiro giggled. “Or maybe that’s what he wants us to think.”

“Dude no...I don’t need ‘ _desu-kawaii_ ’ Togami in my head,” Leon nudged Chihiro.

“And _I_ never need to see you do that shit again Kuwata,” Mondo barked.

Leon just stuck his tongue out at the biker.

 

_\--Monday: Before class 7:27_

 

“This is strictly against school--”

“We know, we know,” Leon rolled his eyes as he cut Taka off. “But come on dude, we gotta find out who wrote these.”

“I...I know but,” Taka began and tugged at his jacket’s collar.

“Listen, babe,” Mondo started. “If they know ‘bout ya they might use that...yeah it sucks but we gotta figure out who coulda written those.”

Taka hesitated then sighed. He really didn’t want to do this still, but Mondo had a point. He turned on his heel and opened their homeroom door.

From there he would need to get into the teacher’s desk--and he knew where the key was to get into the drawers. Then they would look through their introductory reports...and hopefully find a match.

Taka bit his lip. He really didn’t want to do this, but he was already at the teacher’s desk. H-he--this would ruin his reputation if he was caught! A-and he’d refuse to blame Mondo or Leon! I-it wouldn’t be fair to have punished for something...something that was affecting hi--

“Which file?” Chihiro asked.

Ah...s-so he already opened the drawer. He hates it how sometimes it felt that his body would react without thought.

“I think...ah--” Taka stared. “I-it’s not in here.”

“Whaddya me it ain’t in here?” Leon asked.

“I mean, it’s not here,” Taka repeated. “T-the entire folder is taken.”

“Fuck, ya think they knew?” Mondo asked as Taka was already closing the desk drawer.

“I...I don’t know,” Taka said. “I mean, nobody else knew were the key is--”

“And like only some of us knew the fucking thing locked,” Leon said-he only knew cause his phone got confiscated enough times and each time he’d tried to get it during the free times between classes.

“Shit,” Mondo saighed. “Well, what now?”

“We’ll work on a plan two,” Chihiro said. “Right now, just, don’t act like anything is amiss.”

 

 

_\--Monday: Start of Second Period 11:14_

 

They weren’t having any luck trying to figure out who wrote the notes. Though, they did have to admit it was nice to know that no OTHER notes have appeared. So there was that at least.

They tried to catch a glimpse at everyone else's’ homework when they could.

Wasn’t Hifumi’s, his handwriting was messy-though it made sense, the fanfic writer prefered to just type everything.

Celeste’s was out, her writing was so sharp that it was almost impossible to read.

That still left them with a decent list

Taka was collecting the reports, as requested by their homeroom teacher. Gathered them, eyes darting to each one to see if he could spot anythi--

He fell with a hard sound, and he could taste blood...and smoke? Oh no…

He was winded and dazed slightly he didn’t even realize Mondo was helping him up. There was a haughty laugh he could make out…

Junko.

“Here,” the reports were handed back to Taka.

“A-ah, t-thank you,” Taka said tightly, trying to hold back any of that smoke and winced, oh ow his tongue. Oh...that’s why he tasted blood, and smoke.

Sayaka smiled softly as she stood up.

Mondo helped Taka up. After Taka handed the reports in, the teacher excused him and,  as by the moral compass’ request, Mondo to the nurse's office.

Sayaka handing her report in after the two left, since Taka was tripped before collecting everyone’s.

As they made their way through the hall, to the nurse’s office, Mondo had a sneaking suspicion it was Junko after that stunt of tripping Taka. He knew the chick didn’t like Taka, him being so ‘ _boring_ ’ and ‘ _totally uncool_ ’...she also was still pissy at Leon for splashing her in the face during their swimming unit.

Bitches like her would do something that petty.

He’d talk it over with the others at lunch.

Right now he was just hoping Taka was gonna be ok. Sure it was just a minor spill, but still! Taka pulled his arm as they ducked out of the halls. W-well this was new. Taka NOT heading directly to where he should go?

They ducked into an empty classroom, and Taka let out a long exhale, red smoke pouring out.

“Kiyo!? The hell!?”

“I--” he swallowed and coughed a little. “I..bit my tongue and I was healing it.”

Mondo blinked some. So Taka can...heal himself? That’s...actually a bit comforting knowing about that. He knows he can heal himself, but he’s gotta shift into his real form to do it, and it’s such a fucking pain...he was pulled out his thoughts by another cough from Taka.

Seems like his way of healin’ was a pain too though.  

“So uuuuh...you good?” Mondo looked and Taka nodded. “Did...did ya get--”

“I...I’m sorry, I didn’t--” Taka frowned.

“Hey hey...i-it’s alright,” the biker began. “I-I actually think I gotta idea on who it is.

“Ah!? H-how? Who!?”

“Why else would she fuckin’ trip ya?”

 

_\--Monday: Lunch 12:20_

 

“Ya really think?!” Leon yelled.

“Keep it down would ya!?” Mondo glared at the baseball player. “But I mean...come on! It makes total sense! She’s fuckin’ girly enough ta do that heart shit. And why else would she trip up Kiyo?”

“Well it’s _not_ like she NEVER tripped Taka before ya know?” Leon pointed out.

“S-still!” He didn’t want to admit that Leon had a point...cause it just sorta pissed him off. He KNOWS Junko pulled that shit all the time-and up until that bonding session in the sauna, he did nothing to help out Taka. Now, well...now he always makes sure he’s there to pick him up.

“Mondo,” Chihiro looked to him. “I mean, you do have a good line of thinking...but we can’t say for sure-but just keep an eye on her then.”

Mondo nodded and grinned. “I got that!”

“Mondo,” Taka sighed and shook his head. “But-I’m sorry that I--”

“Stop,” Leon held up his hand. “Stop right there dude. You met yer sorry quota like, as soon as we got up here.” He took a bite out of his yakisoba bun.

“We didn’t find much more either,” Chihiro added. “We’re all in trying to find out who wrote them.”

“I ah--b-but still--”

Mondo looped an arm around Taka. “Yer outnumbered babe…”

Taka sighed and looked to the biker, who flashed him a wide grin. He sighed in defeat. “Alright...b-but I insist I try again!”

Damn his boyfriend was cute when he was determined. Whoever said dullahan’s were scary, grotesque spirits would have a complete 180 if they even met Taka.

Alright, if Taka wasn’t going to give up, then neither was he. He was gonna fucking show that it’s gotta be Junko behind this.

...however that was a task that was easier said than done.

Because, by their sixth period, this was getting really frustrating for the hidden hellhound. Ever since what happened on earlier today, Junko fuckin’ Enoshima never spent more than fifteen fucking minutes in class fer the rest of the day! Something about her career and photo shoots-shit like that.

HELL fucking went off campus for lunch and didn’t get back until halfway through fifth period!

All he had to go on STILL was the whole tripping incident! Fuck!

He grumbled as he made his way to the classroom. No stopping, this time he was gonna catch her for sure! He knew--

So caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even see the person who was running down the halls until they crashed into one another.

Mondo almost lost his balance, but the other was knocked onto the floor. He was about to yell and tell them ta watch where the hell they were goin’ but it died in his throat. “Shit, Maizono! Sorry, ya alright?” He offered his hand to the pop idol.

“I’m fine,” She smiled and as took his hand. “I shouldn't have been running.”

“Seemed like you were inna hurry,” Mondo said.

“I have a signing I need to get too,” she said and she gasped. “Ah! And I’m going to be late!”

“Git going then,” he nodded. She thanked and apologized to him once more before she took off again.

Right...they’re Ultimates, so no shit they got lives outside of all this. He sighed. He was just hopin’ for a break this time. To actually get some kind of hint that it really IS Junko leaving those notes.

 

 

_\--Tuesday: After School 16:38_

 

They were going to hang out in his room again today-and Leon wanted to see if he could snag any snacks from the school’s store. This whole thing was really getting to them. They still had no idea WHO was behind those notes. Mondo was still asserting that it HAD to be Junko.

But Leon honestly couldn’t see it. Where the hell would the fashionista even get the time to even do something like that?

As he turned the corner he almost crashed into somebody running past. “Whoa!”

“Ah sorry Leon,” Sayaka stopped and bowed. Her arms were full of books, and what looked like leftover headshots, right she had that signing….so why did she still have those? She bowed her head and turned around so fast that one of the photos fell from its pile.

“I got it,” Leon said as he knelt down to pick it up, not seeing the look of horror come across Sayaka’s face. Picking it up he looked it over. Geeze was she always this photogenic? No wonder she’s an idol! And what did she practice that signature of her’s? All those looping letters...and that….tiny...little...heart.

“I-it’s….you?” Leon looked up so fast he swears he heard something crack, and Sayaka was already making her way down the hall.  

She didn't’t get too far though. Leon caught up with her and grabbed her arm. It jostled her enough that she dropped her books...and the headshots. He opened his mouth--

“Please! I-I wasn’t trying to cause any trouble! I just...n-need some help…” her voice fading from a frantic cry, to a quiet and almost teary whisper.

“H-hey,” Leon began, great he was feeling like an ass now. B-but come on! What was he to think with that note? “W-why don’t ya come with me...I was gonna meet with the guys.”

“The guys?” Sayaka asked, as she sniffled slightly.

“Ya know, me, Mondo, Taka...and well Chi too,” he listed.

Sayaka gasped some. “M-mondo-kun and Fujisaki-chi a-are--”

Well shit, THAT wasn’t the response he wanted.

He helped Sayaka pick up her things, and headed back to his dorm room. When he stepped in he saw the other three already in, waiting.

“The hell Kuwata,” Mondo grumbled.

“Hey I should be sayin’ that! You guys are all in my room!” He argued back and stepped in, Sayaka following after.

“Whoa hey!” Mondo looked over. “Ah...what’s she doin’ here?”

Leon looked to her, and nodded to the others. She shook her head, but his gaze didn’t let up. He held it for a few moments longer…

“I’m sorry!” Sayaka shouted as she bowed her head.

 

 

_\--Tuesday: Evening 17:15_

 

“I-it was you?” Taka asked, he felt...unsure.

Sayaka nodded. “I-I didn’t mean for it to sound like that! I-I just...I just needed some help!”

“With what?” Chihiro asked.

The pop idol fidgeted slightly, almost as if she didn’t KNOW how to answer. She mumbled something...and Mondo couldn’t even hear it.

“I-I’m sorry, but what did you say?” Chihiro looked to her. Sayaka looked a bit more frantic than before and mumbled her answer again. The programmer glanced over to Mondo who just shrugged, once again not being able to hear her. “I-I’m...we can’t--”

“I’M HUNGRY!” Sayaka said loudly and then covered her mouth with her hands.

“...I got some snacks, I was gonna but more but you--” Leon started.

“N-no! N-not for food like that,” Sayaka said as she let her hands drop. “I..I mean…”

“Ya a vampire or somethin’?” Mondo looked to her.

“N-no! I-I...I’m...I’m a Baku,” she admitted softly.

“A...baku?” Taka repeated. It didn’t sound familiar. “I...what is that?”

Sayaka sighed and looked down to her lap. “A-a dream eater. I...that’s what I meant…” She took a few breathes, trying to calm herself some. “Though I...I stick to eating nightmares.”

“So ya need ta eat them like...every night?” Leon asked.

She shook her head. “N-no, b-but it’s been almost a month si-since,” she said. “Th-that’s why I wrote those notes because...because I needed help.”

“Can’t ya just...ya know eat regular dreams?” Mondo pointed out.

“I could...but then that brings on nightmares then.”

“Then there ya go!” The biker stated. "Ya get yer dreams  _and_ nightmares."

Sayaka sighed. “No Mondo-kun. I can’t.”

“Well why the fuck not?”

“Because then you’d wake up,” she explained. “When you have nothing to dream you will wake up. And I don’t want to be seen in my...r-real form.”

“Can’t be all that bad,” Leon said. “I mean ya saw me I assume by that note.”

“Ah! R-right! H-how--!?” Taka was still floored. H-how did Sayaka find out?

Sayaka’s face went a bright red and she bowed her head once again. “I’m sorry! I...I...it was an accident I swear!”

“Whoa whoa! Fuckin’ tell him how ya figured it out!” Mondo growled some, wisps of smoke passing through clenched teeth.

Sayaka blushed as she she looked away. She proceeded to tell about how, one night she was hungry-ravenous-she needed to feed on a dream, a nightmare. She mentioned how she slipped out of her room, moving among the shadows.

How she was trailing a nightmare...and it lead her to Taka’s room. It wasn’t going to be the first time she fed on a classmate’s nightmar--

“What!?” Leon yelped. Wait so she actually ate THEIR nightmares!?

“D-don’t look at me like that! I haven’t even _touched_ any of your dreams!” Sayaka argued.

Ow...why did that feel like such a jab?

She proceeded to tell them, how she passed through the shadow of the gap that was just under the door. And how she froze at the sight.

It dawned onto Taka as to what she saw-and how she figured it out.

“I-I don’t always s-sleep like that! I-It was--m-my neck-w-when it’s sore I--”

Mondo took ahold of Taka’s flailing hands. “Babe, babe, calm down,” he urged, his thumbs rubbing in small circles on the back of his hand.

Taka flushed more, hands grasping onto Mondo’s tightly before relaxing. “I..s-sometimes sl-sleep w-with my head off…” he admitted shyly. “I-I set up a-a pillow on my nightstand and s-set it there.”

“Whoa...that’s freaky,” Leon mentioned and looked to Sayaka. “Ya didn’t scream?”

“Of course I did! B-but s-since I was still in the gap, I...it wasn’t heard.”

“That was a very lucky coincidence,” Chihiro stated. “And how did you find out about Leon?”

Sayaka frowned some. “I-it was a few weeks back...remember when Celeste accused him of breaking that special card tin of her’s?”

“It wasn’t broken just dented!” Leon argued. “And I wasn’t me!”

Sayaka nodded. “We learned it was Hifumi on accident…”

Leon huffed and crossed his arms. Yeah he knew. And Celeste forgave Hifumi in an instant, and didn’t even offer a damn apology to him just an; ‘ _oh my mistake_ ’. It ticked him off...so much he--

Oh.

“Oh...that’s how.”

“Wait, that’s when you locked yourself in the art room, right?” Chihiro looked over.

“Wait!? When was this!?” Taka exclaimed. “That’s strictly against school regulations!”

Chihiro looked to Taka. “About a month before Mondo had all his issues.”

“Hey hey, they weren’t _issues_!” Mondo defended.

“A-anyway,” Sayaka broke in. “I...I was worried, because Makoto said that he didn't see you go back to your room. So...I...I went out to find you. I heard Hifumi mention that he saw you go into the art room, so I…”

“Slipped in like ya did with Taka?” Leon provided and she nodded. He heaved a sigh. He remembers it. He was ticked and agitated. So, he started up the kiln and just watched it burn that night...shirt off, the hole completely expose, and tail out.

“Y-yes...so I...saw,” she admitted.

“...so how were we to help?” Taka asked.

The idol was starting to play a bit with her hair. Almost...like she was hesitating to actually ask. “W-well...l-like I said. I-if I eat both your dream and nightmare y-you’d wake up.”

“And if we know about you,” Chihiro cut in. “Then we wouldn’t be shocked to see you.” Sayaka nodded. “I see...well...I think I would be fine with that.”

“Ah! Really Fujisaki-chi?” She asked and Chihiro nodded and smiled softly.

“Although,” they began, they’re face fading. “I-I think you should see how I sleep so you don’t have the same reaction you had to Taka.”

Sayaka couldn’t hold back the gasp as she watch her classmate’s face vanish, leaving just a smooth sheet of skin behind.

“Ya already know how Taka and I look,” Leon nudge Mondo.

The bike rolled his eyes, as he let his disguise fall some. “Ya gotta show yers now,” Mondo added.

“I-ah! Wh-what?”

“Hey it’s fair, come on, it can’t be that bad,” Leon urged.

Sayaka looked between the other four before she sighed and stood up, She kicked off her shoes, ignoring the slight confused look that they--well all but Chihiro gave her. Closing her eyes, she tried to let herself relax.

They all watched. Smoke-or was it mist-slowly poured from her neck. It was also seeping from her ankles. Her feet  melded and shifted into what looked like a three-toed hooves, and the mist/smoke darkened in color...it actually started to look more cloud like, taking on the color of a night sky with stars and all.

Poking out from the top of her head were ears, definitely some kind of rodent ears, but too small to be considered mouse ears. The last thing to appear was what looked like a set of ivory horns. It looked like they stared possibly just under where he human ears would be and curled up, just slightly past her jaw.

“Ah...um…” she shifted her stance slightly, hooves tapping against the tile. “H-here it is.”

Everyone just stared at her for a moment. Just taking it in…

She looked cute.

“Maaaaan,” Leon said breaking the silence. “She gets to be an idol and still look cute as fuck in her true form.”

“Th-the horns are pretty nice,” Taka added.

“Ah...t-they’re not...horns,” Sayaka corrected.

“They ain’t?” Mondo raised a brow.

“T-they’re...tusks…”

“....you’re still cute as fuck,” Leon stated. “You can eat my dream every night.”

Mondo shoved Leon who let out an undignified yelp. And Sayaka, could only laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A Baku has appeared! The Japanese creature made of of "left over parts from the gods" that devour dreams and nightmares. I thought it would be fitting to have it be Sayaka since, hew biggest motivation is her "dream".
> 
> Also THANK YOU GAUNTLET for coming up with the SHSL Monster tag because I think that just suits it a bit more then generic "Monster AU"


End file.
